


Show, Don't Tell

by Deetledeet



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, What else is new with that, kara is a gay mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 00:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18399242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deetledeet/pseuds/Deetledeet
Summary: When L-Corp gathers a group of investors on a yacht to present new tech, Kara is assigned as press for Catco. But when a competing companies attempt to sabotage the presentation goes wrong Kara has to face the dilemma of revealing she's Supergirl to save Lena and the sinking boat





	1. Chapter 1

Kara reached up and rubbed her eyes under her glasses, staring at a computer screen for a few hours was making her more tired than she already was. Another late night... _or was it early morning_? Had kept her out til 4:30AM on Supergirl duties and this article for Catco was not going to write itself. She leaned back as far as her chair would let her and outstretched her hands above her head. Feeling her abs flex with the stretch she let out a deep sigh then leaned back forward and got back to typing. After another 20 minutes she hit the print key with finality and with as much human speed as possible jumped up from her chair and walked to the printer room. Nia stood leaning on a printer tray waiting for the copy machine to slowly do it's thing, she turned her head to see who was walking in and instantly beamed when she saw it was Kara.

  
"Hey! You know I've been in here for nearly 10 minutes now? I seriously swear that no matter how technology updates and changes, printers will always be slow and problematic."

  
"Right?" Kara agreed "Like last night I was able to stream the new Killing Eve episode and half way through I realized I was using 4G and not my wifi, but my phone didn't even buffer anything! I only looked up cuz Alex texted and about died inside seeing the data symbol. But my phone can do that and yet my computer communicating a few yards to the printer takes 10 years? So not right."

  
Nia laughed and shook her head and let out a long "exaaaactly."

The two chuckled and Kara grabbed her finished report to head into James' office. "Well good luck, i'll make sure to come back in here and check on you in a month once those copies are done" Kara said over her shoulder as she began walking out.

Nia huffed, "you're so kind."

  
Kara rounded the corner into Cat Grants old office ( _she really missed her sometimes_ ) and waited for James to finish instructing an older employee. Once the man turned to head out the door with a small smile at Kara, James widened his eyes in an exasperated way. Kara gave a small knowing smile back to James and quietly asked "Still butting heads on the wording of his interview with the museum director?"

  
"Nah, that's over with thankfully" James said while rolling his eyes "He actually was begging to be assigned to the, as he phrased it, yacht party"

  
_Ohhh yeah_ , Kara thought, _that was tonight_. Lena and a team of her scientists had just made a break through on a tech that can help clean the oceans. It was a huge deal, rumours had been swirling for the last 3 weeks after a very marketed teaser trailer was posted to L-Corps official youtube channel.

"And were you giving it to him?" Kara asked.

  
James pursed his lips with the hint of a smile tugging at the corners "Actually Kara... I am assigning you"

  
Kara raised her eyebrows "Wow serious?"

  
"Yep, assuming you're done with the edit I ha-" he was immediately cut off by a sunshine smile from Kara and an all too quick outstretched hand holding the papers.

"Oh it's right here, all done! So when does the yacht depart? Is it formal wear? Is Lena serving food?" _I get to hang out on a boat with Lena oh wow k this is fine this is fine I'm fine...._  
James held his hands up to get her to slow down. "Okay easy there, I'll send L-corp a memo you're the one coming so they can print you a press pass."

 

2:36PM  
Kara's phone lit up  
**Lena <3: Hey girlie, just saw you're officially coming aboard! Can't wait :)**

 

5:35 PM  
Kara checked her reflection in her mirror after the 14th outfit change and decided " _yes, this is appropriate yacht clothing_ " doing one more slow spin to check the look. She wore business casual black dress pants with a blue nautical striped collared shirt that buttoned all the way down, concealing her uniform (it's a yacht, the nautical theme HAD to apply) She pulled her hair into a cute but formal bun and zoomed out her window. The yacht was departing at 5:45 and she was milking it to the last minute. _Something she learned reading a cosmo article._ "what to do when you think your crush might like you too." _Was to show up at the last possible minute to a party the crush is hosting, so that they keep thinking of you wondering where you are, and when you do show up, they'll be even more happy and relieved! It was genius. Or...is that manipulative?_ Kara landed discreetly behind a corner and fast walked to the dock and ramp. _Oh Rao, what if that is manipulative and she's mad I kept her waiting? Why did I listen to a cosmo article and stress her out? UGH that was so dumb of me I should've been the supportive one to show up earl-_  
Kara's inner monologue was cut short as Jess (Lena's loyal secretary that everyone adores) greeted Kara and handed her the press pass.

"Just head up the ramp and go in the first doorway, that's the main staging area okay?" Kara hung the pass over her neck and grinned. "Thanks Jess!"

  
She walked up the ramp and let her eyes scan the yacht. _Leave it to billionaire Lena to have the nicest one in all of National City....or maybe the entire country. No, wait, the world!_ Kara walked through the double doors into an immaculate open room. Floor to ceiling windows covered all sides of the room to offer guests a 360 view, a hot tub, small plunge pool, plenty of sun bathing chairs and, as Kara noted, a classic Lena fully stocked deck bar. _Is that a helicopter landing pad? Of course it is._ The yacht was stacked 4 stories high, each floor a little smaller than the one below and, with a quick x-ray glance, another 2 stories below deck, she noticed Lena at this point and her heart did a flip, she was coming up the stairs below and going to walk in any second. Kara made sure to adjust her glasses and then she turned to look out the window, acting as nonchalant as possible. The doors opened inward and out the corner of Kara's eye she saw Lena in an absolutely stunning 3 piece business suit _Oh..Rao._ It was navy blue with a black vest and perfectly tailored to Lena. _Breathe, calm down. Inhale. Exhale. Okay._

  
Several men at this point swarmed Lena with congratulations, words of excitement, and compliments about the yacht. About 45 seconds after walking in Lena's heart beat did the funny jump it always did when Kara would walk into a room, sure enough when Kara glanced up, Lena was looking right at her. Kara gave her a soft smile and nod, which were returned and Lena went into CEO mode and addressed each of the guests in front of her. Kara assumed most were the invited investors.  
A reporter from the Daily Planet approached Kara with a friendly wave and outstretched hand at this point, _his name was...Tom? I think Tom._ "Hey, so you're the lucky one chosen by Catco for this shindig, huh?"

  
Kara shook his hand. "Yeah, pretty crazy right?"

  
"So crazy, my kids are super jealous!" They continued small talking until Kara cut him off mid sentence at the smell of food wafting in "Oh gosh! Sorry, they're bringing in food and I'm starving!"

  
The man (who didn't reintroduce his name assuming Kara remembered his, and at this point it was too late to even ask) patted his dad bod belly and said "Oh trust me I've been waiting since breakfast for this."

  
Kara had to laugh at how pathetic her appetite was, she'd been waiting since 4.

 

The food had been brought in and Kara was just walking away from dishing up her 3rd plate when Lena finally had time to break away and come over to her. "Hey," she said with a smile, catching Kara mid bite of an amazing stuffed crab. "Mmmhey!" Kara quickly wiped her mouth and swallowed. "You could have given me a signal and I would've rescued you from that swarm you know?"

  
Lena raised an eyebrow at Kara. "Oh I know, I figured if I got all that unpleasantness out of the way it would give me more time with you now though."

Kara had to fight the urge to smile but she felt the tips of her ears burn a little. "Good strategic thinking then."

"So." Lena took in a deep breath. "Ready to meet my child I've been working so hard on?

Kara beamed her classic smile at Lena. "Oh I'm very ready, it's kept you away from too many game nights, it better be impressive... uh, no pressure."

  
Lena smiled with her tongue between her teeth. _Why, why is she so adorable?_ "Yeah that's been the worse part of this. I'm very ready to resume those nights, I haven't forgotten last times Mario Party betrayal when you stole my star on the last turn!" Lena gave a joking huff.

  
Kara folded her arms mockingly, "Well it's fair and square in the rules of the game, I waited to the very end so that you wouldn't steal it back!"

  
Lena squinted her eyes. "Well now who's the strategic thinker?" They both chuckled and Lena glanced towards the front of the room, then looked back into Kara's eyes, inhaling deep through her nose. "Okay, time for me to put on a show. Wish me luck?"

Kara winked, adding an enthusiastic "break a leg!"

  
Lena glanced back over her shoulder one last time at Kara after she walked away and Kara gave an encouraging thumbs up.

 

The presentation began when the lights dimmed, Kara and the other reporters all pulled out their phones and Kara hit play on the voice recorder. A canvas screen and projector slid down through the ceiling and a more detailed teaser trailer than the youtube one from a few weeks ago began playing. It was really impressive Kara had to admit, and was going to seriously impact the ocean for the greater good. It was a type of device that could be attached to large ships, mostly freight boats going in and out of ports. This was a huge breakthrough and Kara was already thinking up article drafts in her head when out the corner of her eye she spotted a man who had not been a part of the dinner party. He glared at Lena with a look of absolute hatred.  
_What is this dudes deal?_ Kara kept an eye on him, knowing her phones voice memo was at least recording the presentation. Kara glanced toward Lena and saw one of her scientists sitting behind her was awfully fidgety and, _yeah sure enough, he's staring at that man. They know each other... Maybe the other guy isn't glaring at Lena but at the guy just behind her?_  
Sudden applause broke Kara away from her thoughts and the lighting in the room lifted, Lena's presentation was over and she was opening the floor for questions from investors and reporters.  
Lena handled it all so coolly, some of the questions were truly hard hitting.  
Tom _whateverhisnamewas_ raised his hand, "Ms. Luthor, when can we expect this to go into the waters?" Lena coily smiled, "Right now, David ( _oops_ Kara thought) there's one attached to my yacht this very second as we cruise the bay!" Applause broke out through the room and with that she concluded the Q&A. Kara looked towards where the sketchy man had been standing and saw now that he was gone, she quickly scanned the room as she made her way up towards Lena but still couldn't find him.  _Odd._  

Lena shook several hands as Kara approached. "That was seriously amazing, this is so great Lena!"

Lena gave Kara a genuine smile that reached her eyes, "I'm really glad you think so, I'm surprised you didn't ask any questions though."

  
Kara widened her eyes a little. "Oh, uh, yeah you know... ' _I was distracted.'_   I figured if I had any I could just reach out to you?"

  
"Mmm." Lena hummed, "taking advantage of me then, huh?"

  
Kara really went red at this one and sputtered. "N-no I never. That- pssh what no?"

  
Lena threw her head back laughing and touched Kara's shoulder, "I'm just giving you a hard time darling, you're always welcome to come to my office and grill me, you know that."

  
Kara gave a nervous laugh "Yeahhhh I do."

  
Lena went to take a step back just as an eager investor approached her at too quick of a pace with a plate full of shrimp and tartar sauce. Kara had been too enveloped with the casual touch on her shoulder that she wasn't able to stop Lena turning before the two collided, getting white sauce all on the back of Lena's suit jacked.

"OHHHHH no oh no Ms. Luthor I am **SO** sorry!"

  
Lena quickly rested her hands on his arms. "Hey, hey it's all good. This cleans off! I'll just step out real quick, accidents happen!" She gave him such a reassuring smile that Kara heard his heart rate actually slow down.

  
"Hey Kara," Lena turned back to look at her. "I admit I'll need some help changing, wanna come down real quick with me?"

  
Kara swallowed hard. "Yeah, of course!"

  
The two quickly walked to the back doorway Lena had initially walked in from and descended down the stairs. "Ugh." Lena let out a disgusted grunt, finally out of the public eye. "I get that it was an accident but I seriously love this suit, of course that had to happen before the press photos."

  
Kara gave a small chuckle "It really is a nice suit..like...realllly nice."

  
Lena side eyed her, "Mmm I had hoped you would think that."

  
Kara just sheepishly smiled, words getting stuck in her throat. She had to swallow, then quickly changed the subject. "Hey Ms. Luthor I actually do have a question for you." Kara asked as they landed at the bottom of the stairs.

  
"Yes, Ms. Danvers?" Kara felt her neck grow hot at that but then got serious, "I spotted a guy that one of your scientists seemed nervous to see. Brown hair, thick brows and a beard? Does that ring a bell?"

  
Lena thought for a moment. "I'm...actually not sure who that would be. Which scientist was looking at him?"

  
"The dirty blonde guy that looked about 50."

  
She took a moment. "Oh, Marcus, he's newer. It's... largely because of him we were actually able to advance. We had the general idea but could tell we were missing something, another scientist on my team named Rachel said she had an old colleague that specialized in marine engineering. Sure enough he had the idea for the final piece to our puzzle....and _that_ can be your Catco scoop." Lena said winking.

  
Kara grinned, "I appreciate your time then Ms. Luthor." Lena gave her signature coy smile in reply just as they arrived at a doorway down a thin hall. "Now to get out of this tartar sauce soaked outfit" she held the door for Kara and they both walked in, Lena shutting it behind her.  
The room was fairly small, it wasn't even a bedroom, more like a storage room with supplies. "Sorry it's not an extravagant room, I'll have to give you a tour of the whole place once everyone is gone. I had all the rooms locked in case people got curious or snoopy."

  
"Nah, that makes sense." Kara agreed. "I'll admit some of the other reporters here were looking like they wanted to go sneak off and explore, try and catch some kind of dirt on you."

  
Lena gave a small snort, "The only dirt I got on me right now is actually stinky sauce." To which Kara rolled her eyes and Lena continued. "Which ... I'm just glad I had the foresight to pack for a clothing accident just in case. You always have to be prepared."  
She pulled a dry cleaning bag off a hook from behind a pile of boxes. "Here's why I needed your help."

  
It was a breathtaking sleeveless black dress. _Like I thought the suit was gunna kill me but I'm going to actually be dead now. This thing is just drop dead gorgeous._  
Lena drew Kara back to reality by stating, "I can never zip this thing up on my own.." while removing the dress from its bag. She then laid it across a box and began unbuttoning her suit jacket. Kara started turning a shade of pink. _Wait this is seriously happening? She's just undressing right here in front of me? With that suit.. oh that jacket is coming off now, oh boy okay._  
"Wait, do you want me to step out and then just zip you up after?" Kara nervously asked while pointing back towards the door behind her.

  
"Oh I'll be quick this will just take a second." Lena said with a hint of amusement in her voice.  
She slowly removed the vest. _Is she making a show out of this? No way, keep your mind clean Kara._  
Lena, now just in the under shirt with suspenders over her shoulders latched to the high waist pants, gave a smirk to Kara. "Think I should say 'screw it' and just go back up like this?"

  
_Why am I so goddamn gay?_

"Nah, nah you're the one who set business casual as the dress code and that's..that's totally too casual. _(I dont think my brain could handle seeing her like this another minute.)_ What would other reporters write if they," Kara faked a gasp and clutched at her chest dramatically. "Caught you in a fashion emergency, oh just think of the online articles."

  
Lena acted just as scandalized, "Why, my reputation would just be _ruined_!"

  
The two laughed as Lena reached up to unbutton her shirt. Kara was doing everything she could to not look but it was harder than lifting a semi truck. She stole a glance for a moment and saw Lena was down 4 buttons, quickly glancing away again and aware of her ears turning red as she did, she actually had to picture lifting a semi truck to distract herself.  
The truck lifting fantasy was suddenly interrupted by a soft pitch that started ringing her ears and then slowly grew louder.  
Kara turned towards the noise, her eyebrows furrowing. "Wait, Lena, do you hear that?"  
It continued to grow louder. Kara adjusted where she was looking, the sound was coming from her left and down below. She lifted her hand to her glasses to take an x-ray peek just as Lena glanced over at Kara.

  
"Hear wh-"

  
There was a loud pop that then reverberated up through the hull of the yacht with a jolt. Lena grabbed Kara's arm to keep her balance. "What was that?" Lena asked, her voice gaining a fearful edge.

  
Kara looked at Lena to answer that she wasn't sure, when the kryptonian felt the air pressure change in an all too familiar way.  


"LENA! GET DOWN!"

An explosion rang out through the ship, launching both girls backwards. Kara quickly grabbed Lena as they hurdled towards the back wall. She spun her position and let the full force of the wall hit her back, holding Lena in a protective embrace. She quickly opened her eyes and to her worst fear the room was starting to fill with water through the bottom cracks of the door. Lena was holding her head with her right hand but keeping a tight grip on Kara's left forearm.  
"Lena, we need to get out of here, right now!"

  
Lena didn't answer, Kara spun her around to face her. "Lena, hey?"

  
"Sorry...ears are ringing... hang on.." Lena stretched her jaw out and stuck a finger in her right ear, squinting her eyes as she waited a few seconds. "What the hell was that?" She glanced up into Kara's eyes and saw the fearful concern just as she felt the cold wet on her feet. Her eyes went wide and she jerked her head down.

"Oh _SHIT!_ "  
Lena released herself from Kara's hold and ran towards the door, turned the handle, and pushed...but it wouldn't open.  
She spun her head back toward's Kara with a frantic look. "Kara it wont budge, something might be blocking it!"

  
Kara quickly ran up to it, water already above her ankles, "Here let me!"

  
She pulled down the handle and gave it a nudge with her shoulder. It gave only a little. Sure enough something was on the other side blocking it. Kara gave one more nudge, extremely conscious of what could pass as human strength and again, it moved maybe an inch.

  
Lena grabbed Kara's right shoulder, "You hold the handle down and we will both push."

  
Kara nodded and set her left shoulder against the door. But even with Lena's help and the water now to their shins, she gave a little more strength, yet it only budged enough that the door handle didn't latch back into place.

  
The panic Kara now felt wasn't towards their safety but that this small room and situation were about to be the revealing location of her long kept secret.

  
Lena paced back towards the wall they'd been slammed against, wading through the water that was below her knees now, then made an abrupt turn and took a running slam at the door, it opened about 2 inches but with the gap came a faster gush of water that nearly knocked Lena over. Kara steadied her, keeping a hand on the small of her back, she quickly lowered her glasses to scan the ship. Her and Lena were luckily the only ones below deck. Others above were already jumping off with what she figured were life jackets, she could even hear the mayday call going out and the small sound of an air raft being inflated. It was just her and Lena in danger.  
Lena began frantically banging the door yelling for help while Kara made one more effort to push the door. Lena's running slam had shifted whatever was on the other side and Kara got it maybe another 2 inches.

  
"Hey, see if you can squeeze through this!"

  
Lena attempted to slide through but only her thigh would fit. She pulled back with a disgruntled sigh. Even more water continued flooding in and it was past their waists now to the bottom of their ribs and climbing. It was nearly to the point they'd start floating up to the ceiling.  
Lena grabbed onto Kara and held her close. "Kara I am so sorry, I am so so sorry." It sounded like she was fighting back a sob. Kara buried her face in the crook of Lena's shoulder and neck.

  
"No, I'm sorry....Lena...There's something I need to tell you."

  
Lena pulled back and looked into Kara's eyes, a sort of finality and almost calm to her face. "There's no time to tell, just show me." She breathed out quietly. Leaning in closer to Kara's face.

  
Kara nodded and reached up slowly to take her glasses off, but just as her hands grazed past Lena's face, Lena grabbed Kara's and pulled her lips against her own. Kara's eyes went wide with a moment of shock and then fluttered shut.  
Lena's kiss was desperate, and mirrored what Kara felt was like years of pent up tension having to be conveyed in the 20 or so seconds they had til their heads were under water. Kara's chest started burning, and she reciprocated the intensity radiating off of Lena. Completely lost in the moment she moved her fingers up into Lena's raven hair and pulled her even closer. Lena matched by running one of her hands to the back of Kara's neck and pulling her in as she slid her tongue past Kara's lips. Butterflies were doing backflips in Kara's stomach, she felt the water push them up towards the ceiling but Lena was holding so tight to Kara, she was able to half float half fly to keep them level. Finally Kara pulled her lips away, noting how hard Lena was panting and she couldn't help but smile at her...but the smile turned sad as she remembered what had to happen now.

  
"Oh, Lena" Kara sighed. "It's like you just said...show, don't tell."

  
Kara lifted her arms to the ceiling, spotting where a support beam was through the wall, and started to push up. "Hold on to me tight."

  
Lena obeyed and snaked one arm around Kara's waste and the other she kept around her neck.  
Kara pushed even harder and the water began to slide down their necks and lower as the boat began to rise. As more of the boat was lifting out and losing buoyancy Kara had to push even harder. Soon the seawater was to their thighs and she knew Lena had to notice that the woman she was clinging to was actually floating mid air while pushing. Kara increased the strength she was exerting to lift the ship more and gave a small grunt. _Yeah, Lena Luthor owns the biggest yacht ever which of course is the heaviest too._  
She lowered her head to peer over the rim of her glasses to x-ray through the ship and luckily there was a chunk of mainland not far. Kara adjusted her angle a few degrees and now pushed the boat forward, making sure not to hit any of the guests in the lifeboats or floating with life jackets.

  
"Wh- Kara..How?" Lena must have been squinting her eyes shut but now she was definitely looking down at the only shin deep water that, if she let go of Kara would be no threat at all.

  
"You can let go now Lena, if you want."

  
She glanced up at Kara and then her eyes drifted up to see that Kara wasn't hanging by any beams or pipes, her hands were flat against the ceiling and pushing. She looked back into Kara's eyes, the gears turning into place and let go of Kara rather suddenly. It made Kara's heart drop but she had to get the boat parked.

  
_Almost there._

  
She kept an eye on the depths and finally arrived to where she knew she could set it down.

  
"Hang on to something, okay? This part may jolt a bit." Lena wrapped her arms around a vertical pipe, still not breaking her stare on Kara and still remaining silent. Kara as gently as possible set the yacht down, it tilted the boat a few degrees at a lopsided angle but they were still able to be upright. Only an inch or two of water remained as it all drained out. Kara very delicately released her hands from the ceiling and remained floating a second, then descended down and stood on the ground. She removed her glasses at this point and placed them in her pocket.  
Slowly she looked up at Lena.

  
"Y-you..." Lena managed to choke out, her eyes beginning to brim with emotion. "You sure could have done that sooner you know!" Her nerves forcing out a laugh.

  
Kara's eyes went wide and she rubbed the back of her neck, unsure of what to reply. "Yeahhh.." she gave a sheepish grin to Lena "I..I'm really sorry."

  
Lena shook her head, a soft look in her eyes and walked up to Kara wrapping her arms around her ribs and into a hug. " _Kara Danvers_." was all she managed to say with the biggest sigh. So much heavy emotion and things unsaid. That sigh of Kara's name said it all though.

  
Kara lifted her arms around Lena and gave a tight squeeze, they held each other for a comfortable silence until Kara broke it, "We can talk about this in a sec, lets get you out of here first." Kara released the hug and held onto Lena's left hand, guiding her towards the door. Now having no restraint to show her strength, she gave the door a very easy push open.  
She peered around the back of it. "Ah, yeah a bunch of pipes got knocked loose and blocked us in." Lena put her free hand on Kara's back and the two emerged from the room that should have been their watery tomb. Lena glanced at the pipes once she was through the doorway and the two silently went up a different set of stairs to the deck. They got to the railing and Lena released her hold on Kara's hand, placing them both on the cold rail. She glanced at the rocky shore below them and breathed in the cool night air. Kara turned to Lena with outstretched arms and a wordless look asking for permission. Lena gave a nod and Kara scooped her up and gently flew her down, setting her tenderly on a rock to sit on.

  
"Can you hang on here for a minute while I gather everyone else up so they don't have to wait as long for the coast guard?"

  
Lena nodded once more.

  
_She's gotta be feeling mentally whiplashed right now._ Kara thought sadly. Standing up straight she quickly unbottoned her collared shirt to reveal the House of El crest, a small gasp leaving Lena's mouth, as if visually seeing that is what was actually confirming all of this for her.  
Kara set her clothes next to Lena, took her glasses out of her pocket and gingerly set them on top of her shirt. She reached up and shook her hair lose, sliding her hair tye around her wrist. Lena's eyes were fixed on her still. Kara then kicked off her heels she'd been wearing and then gave one last look to Lena with an apologetic smile and zoomed off to help the others.

 

The official story to be printed in the morning paper was that Supergirl, doing a routine fly of the city, heard the explosion and quickly flew over. Grabbed the boat, and set it down on the shore. L-Corp would give an official press release that they were grateful the girl of steel saved everyone's lives and even, jokingly, that Ms. Luthor's yacht wasn't a total loss and could be repaired, with promises of taking Supergirl for an official thank you coastline tour once it was all fixed.

When Kara had finished getting everyone out of the water and onto the coastguard ships that were approaching, she immediately flew back to talk to Lena but she wasn't there. _I guess that was more like 45 minutes. I can't blame her for not wanting to sit there all wet and cold._ She reached for her phone where she usually hid it in her boots but- _oh...i'm barefoot_. Kara couldn't conspicuously wear red boots with the attire she'd worn earlier that evening. She remembered then that her phone was in her pants pocket, no doubt water soaked but as she floated down to where she left Lena, even her clothes and glasses were missing. _Did Lena take them?_ Kara turned and zoomed toward Lena's condo and sure enough as she approached it, all her lights were on. She landed on the balcony with a soft thud, and Lena opened the door a moment later as if she had been waiting for the noise.

  
"Hey, we gotta talk" Kara stated. Lena nodded and turned to walk back inside, leaving the door open.

  
_This might be an absolute disaster_.  
Kara followed her, gingerly stepping in then spun slowly to shut the door, looking down at the handle for a brief moment and leaning her head against the door.

  
_Okay... here it goes!_

  
She began to turn, "Le-" She was immediately cut off by forceful lips being pressed to hers, the effort pinning her against the balcony door.  
Now for a 2nd time that night Lena had completely surprised her by doing this. Kara breathed in deep through her nose and returned the kiss, bringing her hands up to Lenas forearms in a loose grip then traced them all the way to her neck. She leaned her forehead against Lena's but broke the contact of her lips.

  
"Lena we have to talk about tonight first."

  
She ignored her and immediately brought her lips back to Kara's, putting a hand in her hair pulling her closer. "mm-mm." she muffled into Kara's lips.

  
Kara smiled into the kiss a little and she stifled a laugh but pulled back again. "Lena, please, I'm serious."

  
Lena then opened her green eyes and looked into Kara's with a sigh. "Okay.. but only if I can go first?"

  
Kara gave a nod.

  
Lena moved her hands onto Kara's biceps, rubbing the fabric of the supergirl uniform... "I really thought I was going to lose you tonight, its not exactly a surprise now, but I've had feelings for you for... well... for years now? Its embarrassing, but I fit the _useless_ stereotype little too well." Kara smirked at that. "And, in realizing I was going to lose you I had to just act on all the pent up feelings. I wasn't even sure if you would reciprocate them. I mean, I had a hunch and I'll admit I teased the line a few times but suddenly we were out of time and I just couldn't die without knowing what it was like to finally kiss you."

  
Kara gave her a warmer smile, feeling as if her heart was melting and this time she kissed her, softly and delicately. Like a first kiss should have been.  
"Well, now you know." Kara said after pulling away.

  
"I do." Lena admitted. "But... I always had a hunch about your abilities too. It was still shocking, truly, but at least both my hunches were right." She stated with an air of overconfidence and a smirk, which turned into her mockingly sticking her tongue out at Kara.

  
_She's so cocky sometimes, I love it._

  
Kara raised an eyebrow, "You're kind of being a goofball right now, not your usual self, you know?"

  
"Well, call it adrenaline I guess..." Lena let out a small chuckle, "I definitely need a drink."

  
She stepped away from Kara and headed to her living rooms mini bar. Kara stayed where she was and folded her arms. "Okay, that sounds more like you now."

  
Lena rolled her eyes and poured a very generous amount of scotch into a glass and then turned and leaned on the bar. "There's actually a third heavy subject we need to talk about tonight."

  
Kara walked closer, "Secret identities and feelings aren't enough?"

  
Lena folded one arm across her ribs and held her drink up to her mouth as she sipped with the other. "No, the important thing now to discuss, Supergirl, is who the hell tried to blow up my boat?"


	2. Chapter 2

3:43AM Alex' phone goes off, waking her from a comfortable sleep.  She sighed deeply and squinted her eyes at the bright screen, swiping to answer. "Kara?" she stifled a yawn.

"Hey sis, sorry, I wouldn't call unless it was important. I know you're a cranky butt when I wake you up!"

"Uh-huh. Whats-" a deep yawn. "Whats up?" she rubbed at one eye hoping that this wasn't going to be the type of call to make her get out of bed.

"I just uhh, where's the NDA's for my identity?"

Alex sat up straight in bed.

"Kara?" she asked cautiously.. "Who."

"Lena."

Alex pulled the phone away from her face for a moment as she let out a half grunt half sigh. Inhaling she brought the phone back up.

"I have some here, there's a few at the DEO too but I assume this is a story you want to spill about so just come here, k?" 

Alex could hear the smile in Kara's voice when she said, "Okay, be there soon." 

"K yeah see y-" Alex was interrupted.

"Wait, I'm bringing Lena though" her voice then got muffled. "No, it'll be quick, just come." 

Alex could hear Lena's voice in the background but couldn't make out what she was saying. Kara continued even quieter. "I don't want to lea--" at this point Alex could tell Kara was covering the phone and holding it away, she could only hear muffled tones. She stretched out and dreaded the thought,  _I have to be at the DEO in 3 hours. Why tonight?Why when I actually have an early morning does something always happen?_

Kara's voice cut back in "Alex! Okay we will both be there in a sec."

The phone clicked and Alex set her phone on the bed, reluctantly throwing the blankets off her legs and swinging them over the side, she stretched the right side of her neck and then got up to head in the direction of the coffee pot. She had a sinking feeling this was how her day was starting and she wouldn't be going back to sleep. Just as her bare feet padded over to her kitchen counter there was a soft thump on her balcony. She turned to look and saw Kara bridle carrying Lena, both wearing what looked like sweats, and setting her down. Alex turned back to start making coffee when the door handle clicked open and the two girls came in. 

Lena started softly with a hint of regret in her voice, "Thank you Alex for letting us come this late, I was trying to assure Kara we could just wait til the sun was up."

Alex over her shoulder replied, "Oh I know it's Kara, when she decides something is happening it has to happen right then." She hit the start button and turned to wink at the two. 

Kara put her hands on her hips, "Okay but...eh, yeah, okay good point."

Alex just shook her head with a small smile. "So, lets hear it."

Kara glanced at Lena seemingly looking for approval, Lena replied wordlessly with an eyebrow raise. Kara gave a soft nod.

"So, the L-Corp clean water tech reveal was tonight right?" Kara began.

Alex nodded as she opened her desk drawer searching for the NDA's. "Yeah, you flew by and pulled everyone out right? That's the update I got anyways."

Kara squished her face up. "Yeah I forgot to mention I was actually there reporting on it."

Alex glanced up, "Ah, couldn't break away to change? Or what?" 

"Well, it's more that Lena and I got trapped in a room after the explosion and I had no choice. If I were human we'd absolutely be dead right now."

Alex stopped rummaging and held still a moment, letting that soak in, and then breathed in deep. "I'm glad you weren't having a power blow out then, if this had been 3 weeks ago that would've been seriously bad Kar." She found the NDA's and pulled one out and set it on her desk then glanced up at Lena. She was looking at Kara with a wide eyes, Kara gave her a shrug and then the two looked back to Alex.  _Something is UP with these two tonight_ , Alex thought. 

The coffee pot dinged. "Ugh thank God. Lena do you want some?"

"Absolutely." she chuckled softly and made her way to Alex then asked, "so this Non Disclosure Agreement. Just the basic 'I won't reveal to the media or any living soul that Kara is Supergirl?"  
Alex grinned a little. "I knew regardless of an NDA we could trust you, and I'm sure being a CEO you've already signed your fair share. I hope you know this is just a formality."

Lena leaned over the NDA, reading over the fine print and said without looking up. "I'm not taking it personal." A hint of amusement in her voice. She then grabbed the pen Alex had left next to it and flourished her signature on the 3 required lines. "Done and done."

By this point Alex had poured 3 mugs of coffee and was nursing hers while she handed one to Lena. Kara surprisingly sipping on her own. 

Lena's lips curved into a smirk. "Why are you even drinking that if the caffeine doesn't affect you?" 

Kara got a little defensive, "It's just the taste! Something magical about it you know?"

Alex gave a long drawn out "mmmmmmhhhhmmmmmm." She wouldn't voice it but she was secretly happy Lena was in the know now. It had to have been a shock, but at the same time Lena was so brilliant that maybe she actually had known Kara was Supergirl. Which led her to ask, "Hey Lena, scale of 1 to 10 how shocking was it for you that Kara is National Cities Girl of Steel?"

Lena finished the sip she was taking, "Honestly maybe... a 6? I had a hunch, but sometimes ignorance is bliss with something like that. I remembered thinking around a year ago that if Kara actually was her, she had her reasons for not saying and I was okay with that."

"Awww" Kara said with a dopey smile. "I hope you know it's just that it was really..." She struggled to find the word. "Refreshing? To have someone who just wanted to be my friend for who I was as Kara. I always did feel guilty though." Lena went to speak and Kara raised her hands up in a way to stop Lena from protesting. "I know I shouldn't have felt guilty, but I did. It felt like living a lie and I'd hate it. Especially when you were mad at 'Supergirl' but then I had to see you as 'Kara' later that day."

Alex refilled her mug and could've sworn she saw Lena practically twitching to hug Kara, but she seemingly was holding back for some reason. Uncharacteristically odd for her, normally her and Kara are pretty affectionate. Alex chalked it up as maybe Lena feeling a little weird about the identity reveal deep down. She wasn't going to push it, especially at nearly 4:30am.  _Ughhhh_.

Lena turned her attention back to Alex at this point. "Well, now the actual reason I wanted to talk to you...Which as I told Kara when she was on the phone with you.." Kara mock rolls her eyes at them both as Lena says this. "Is that someone tried to blow my boat up and we need to figure out why. Kara and I were discussing it just before she thought to call you, but she remembers seeing a suspicious guy, and she heard a sort of 'pop' before the actual explosion" 

Kara chimed in, "It was like a high pitch ringing, a pop, and then silence until the explosion maybe...15 seconds later."

Alex leaned back against her counter then lifted her head up while closing her eyes deep in thought. "The reason for the meeting even being on the boat, I'm assuming the product was in use? I remember the L-Corp teaser trailer you all released. Was it on the actual yacht?" She looked down now at Lena.

"Yeah, we had it attached to the back of the boat, under the hull." Lena said while crossing her arms.

"OOH" Kara piped up, "the high pitch noise, from where we were standing in that room I first heard it come from below me, but more towards the...left. I guess that would have been the back of the boat right?" 

Lena put a hand to her chin, "yeah that sounds rig-"

Alex cut her off, "Why were you two not with the rest of the party?"

Lena scoffed. "An investor decided my outfit needed to include tartar sauce." Alex cracked a smile and chuckled. "How nice of him.... Kara tell me about this suspicious guy."

Kara set her mug in Alex' sink then swung a barstool chair around and sat on it facing the other two. "I noticed him cuz uh, cuz he was glaring at Lena." Kara stole a glance at Lena, she hadn't told her any of the details of this yet Alex could tell. "I was trying to figure out what his deal was, so I looked back up at Lena and saw one of her team members sitting behind her being suuuuper uncomfortable, realized he was dodging looking at this other guy and just couldn't sit still, so when I looked back at the angry guy I realized that from angle he was at, he wasn't looking at Lena, he was looking at the scientist dude." Kara rubbed at her eyes under her glasses. "I told Lena about that bit after the tartar incidence." She adjusted her glasses back and crossed her leg. "You can fill Alex in on him if you want." She finished angling her head towards Lena.

Lena fought a yawn at this and pointed to the coffee pot. "You okay if I have more of that?"

"Absolutely, help yourself." Alex nodded waving her hand at it.

Lena grabbed the pot and dumped the rest, filling her mug to the brim. "So I told Kara this bit too but I can give more detail for you. The scientist behind me is Marcus Connel. He specializes in marine engineering and was an old colleague of another one of my team members. We were all stumped on how to get a filter piece to work and she had the idea to contact him, next day he shows up, looks at what we had so far, and by the end of the day the whole thing was functioning and passing our lab tests. He saved our asses honestly." She chuckled, "I think I'd still be slaving away all hours of the day trying to solve the missing piece." 

Alex chugged down the rest of her coffee, finally feeling acceptable levels of awake. "So this dude comes in, solves it all, and then spots a dude he clearly knows that seemingly wants him dead on the exact night the device and it's team are attempted to be blown up?" 

Lena furrowed her brows, thinking deep. "I'm getting the feeling Marcus may have some how...stolen.. what we needed. But I think we will need proof." Lena lifted her wrist to check her watch and sighed. "Either way I'm going to need to be in my office early so we can release an official statement. I'm sure the press will be all over this." She gave a wry smile to Kara. "No offense of course." 

Kara gave a classic cheesy smile. "Oh, ha ha. I actually think James is going to be thrilled. A Catco reporter was an eyewitness that can give a first hand account and article? I get the feeling I have some serious typing a head of me."

Alex came over and gave Kara a big hug. "You'll survive it." She pulled back and patted Kara's head. "I think Supergirl should question this Marcus guy." 

Kara squished her nose up at her. "Yeahh, not a bad idea. Lena do you think he'll be in today?" She asked turning her head towards her.

"If not I have his address on file" she glanced at her watch again. "Think you can fly me back to my house so I can get ready for the day? Comfy PJ's aren't exactly office couture."  
Kara swiveled her bar stool. and pushed off it with her palms and landed on her feet after a little more hang time than would be normal for a human that gravity affects. Alex caught her self thinking she was glad Kara could actually be her normal floaty self around Lena now. She got to the balcony and opened the door then turned back to Alex. 

"Thanks for all of this sis, sorry about the early wake up call."

Alex shrugged her shoulders, "It was a good reason. Let me know what you both find out as the day goes, okay?" 

Lena set her empty mug down on the counter, gave Alex an apologetic smile and walked over to Kara.

"Ready?" She asked. Kara scooped her up again in her arms, "yup."

The two flew up and quickly went around a corner and out of sight.

Alex leaned against her door frame then, looking towards the eastern horizon as it got brighter and deeply inhaled.

_Time to get ready for work I guess._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun typing this one up, I decided an Alex POV would fit best and it'd be a nice set up for the stuff to come.  
> Hope ya'll are enjoying it!


	3. Chapter 3

Kara impatiently hit the "close door" button of the elevator repeatedly til the doors finally started closing, and edge of energy in her despite how sleep deprived she was. Adjusting her cardigan she felt the elevator begin to lift up.  _James is going to love this,_ she thought. As the doors slid open she stepped out onto the Catco floor, mostly empty except for 3 others. The sun had barely begun peeping up above the horizon and it's light was slowly sliding down the building, finally drenching her face in its light as she looked towards James' office, hoping he was in. She always felt an instant mood boost as soon as it's rays hit her in the morning. Seeing that James wasn't in yet she reached for her phone and shot Lena a quick text.

**Kara: He's not here yet :grumpy face emoji:**

**Lena <3: At least you can get a jump on some rough drafts for your article**

**Kara: blah, tru**

 

 

Before Kara had arrived at Catco, her and Lena had left Alex' apartment at nearly 5AM. It was a quick flight, and once both had set down on Lena's balcony they both went in quickly so Kara could change back into her Supergirl uniform now that it was dry. She followed Lena into her laundry room and Lena pulled it out of her dryer and tossed it to Kara. "Nice and toasty warm for you!" 

Kara laughed as she caught it with one hand. "Winn was smart enough to make it so it wasn't dry clean only, imagine me having to drop it off somewhere and other dry cleaners being offended I didn't choose them!" 

Lena chuckled then, "I hadn't thought of that, it does get grimey often doesn't it?"

Kara grunted in disgust. "You should have seen how many cycles it took to get this neon yellow goop out of it around a year ago. So nasty."

They both stood grinning at each other at this point til Lena cleared her throat. "I suppose we should get going then with our day? I'll let you know as soon as I find out Marcus' whereabouts. I need to get my office immediately so I can get this statement out and make sure there's no need for PR in case articles decide to somehow blame me for all of this." An edge creeping into her voice, no doubt expecting a few websites to blame her for the explosion. 

Kara pulled her into a hug at this point, Lena relaxing her shoulders and returning the hug. "If anyone says that about you," Kara began, "I'll come knock some sense into them." 

Lena laughed into Kara's shoulder. "Please don't. I'll at least fantasize about you doing that though." 

Kara pulled back and brushed a few hairs behind Lena's ear, hearing her heart rate pick up. "Even if they do, you're strong and can handle it." She said softly. 

Lena's cheeks turned a light pink, she then lifted on her tip toes and kissed Kara's cheek. "I really do need to get ready now." But she made no move to separate from the embrace, instead locking green eyes onto blue. Kara could hear her heart beat practically pounding out of her chest, or was it her own heart beat? She wasn't sure, all she knew was she didn't have the power to pull away and she was becoming hyper aware that this was their first calm moment they had since they first kissed. 

"Well go on then." she said, noticing Lena's pupils slowly dilate. 

"Okay" she answered, still not making any effort to pull away. She quickly looked at Kara's lips and then back up into her eyes.

Kara decided there was no fighting it, "Well I think we have a few minutes." Feeling the magnetic pull to Lena's lips she closed the gap. Lena sighed into the kiss and Kara pressed in even deeper. She brought one hand up to cup Lena's face and slowly parted her mouth, Lena responded immediately by sliding her tongue against Kara's lips. She slowly started backing Lena up til she was against the dryer, letting her own tongue connect to Lena's. Lena moved her hands up to Kara's hair and let it down out of it's messy bun, gripping the now loose strands. Kara felt the intensity dial up and she scooped Lena's ass, setting her on the dryer as Lena wrapped her legs around Kara's waist tightly, pulling her right against her. She moaned softly into Kara's mouth, getting sloppy and desperate to pull Kara even closer. Kara responded by moving her hands under the back of Lena's shirt feeling her bare skin under her fingertips, It was like a fire lit inside Kara feeling how smooth her skin was. She gripped the back of Lena's shirt and tugged it up, Lena all too eager lifted her arms and helped Kara as she blindly tossed the shirt to her side, she caught a glimpse of a navy blue bra but Lena immediately returned her lips to Kara's and took a strong hold on her hair again. Kara moved her lips down to Lena's exposed neck and traveled hungry kisses down to her collarbone. Lena squeezed her legs tighter around Kara's waist and just as Kara went to suck on the edge of her collarbone Lena's phone loudly began to buzz on top of the washing machine, the echo reverberating loudly. Both girls stopped and turned to look at it. It was Jess. Lena sighed with shaky breath, and let go of Kara's scalp. Moving one hand to her shoulder and reaching for the phone with the other. As she grabbed it Kara went to pull away but Lena gripped her shoulder and held her in place. Kara chuckled lightly and Lena took a deep calming breath before answering.

"Hello?"

"Lena! I haven't heard from you all night and was worried when I just woke up to see you still hadn't contacted me. Are you going into the office or do we need a game plan?"

"No, no I'll be coming in. I'm just leaving my home in a moment." She gave Kara a smirk. "Are you heading in right now?"

"I will be, I can rush out if you need me to."

"No rush, I'll see you when you get there." 

"Okay, sounds good! See you soon!"

"See you soon."

Lena hung up and set the phone face down to her side, then looked from it down into Kara's eyes. She leaned down and kissed Kara gently, the intensity of the moment gone. 

"Okay, I really _really_ do need to get ready now." she had a look of defeat to her as she said it. 

Kara just smiled and pulled her down off the dryer."I need to go too" she stepped away from Lena at this point, already hating the distance between them. "I'll just head into Catco for now." she said slowly as she couldn't help but look at Lena standing there in only her bra and sweat pants. She'd bent down to pick up the t-shirt that had just previously been tossed and noticed Kara staring. 

"Hey now," with a mischievous tone she then dropped to an almost whisper, "round two can be later." 

Kara flushed at this and couldn't choke out a response. She'd felt so bold earlier but Lena being so forward rendered her useless. Lena slid the shirt over and walked past Kara and out the laundry room, leaving her to follow like a puppy. 

"Go on darling, I'll text you when I find out about Marcus, okay?"

"Alright" Kara sighed out, she went to Lena's balcony, gave her one more look over her shoulder and then took off. Hoping the cool air would clear her head.

 

 

At Catco now Kara had to concentrate on not dwelling on the mornings events but instead reflecting on the earlier evenings. She began typing up what she thought James' would want to see in her article as a rough draft. 

Zoning in she got a decent length in when her phone buzzed.

**Lena <3: Marcus just walked in**

Kara replied with an abundance of thumbs up emoji's and stood up as she pocketed her phone. James still wasn't in, it was barely 8:15AM and he ususally didn't show til 9. She headed for the back room with a window she usually changed in and ducked in before anyone even noticed her. Pulling out her phone again she texted Alex what was up. Changed in a flash and opened the window. She crouched on its ledge and dove out, heading towards L-Corp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fucking superb you funky little lesbians


	4. Chapter 4

Kara landed on Lena's office balcony softly in full Supergirl attire and saw her at her desk typing away, her back to her. Kara unlatched the door and pushed it open as she stepped in.

Lena turned in her direction with a soft smile, "hey, sorry, I'm almost done with this."

"You're good!" Kara said as she crossed the room and plopped on the couch. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes, feeling absolutely exhausted from the last 24 hours. The night before the explosion on the yacht she had gotten maybe 5 hours of sleep, and now was running on an all nighter. She sighed at the thought of still having a full day with no naps. Kara could hear Lena stop typing as she did this and then after a brief pause she resumed. The gentle sound of her tip tapping at the keys eventually lulled Kara into a light sleep. She wasn't aware she'd even dozed off until she felt the cushion next to her shift. She peeped one eye open to see Lena had come and sat next to her, a tired smile tugging at her lips. Kara wordlessly lifted an arm to the back of the couch as an invitation and Lena leaned in against her shoulder. She brought her arm back and draped it across her side and then adjusted her head to lean on top of Lena's as she let out a big yawn.

"How was the statement?"

"Oh about as fun as any are. I made sure to give Supergirl plenty of thanks." Lena answered.

Kara smiled at that, "Oh good, she works hard you know?"

"Speaking of hard work...I just buzzed for Marcus to come up here. I have a plan."

"Oh?"

"If he see's you in here he might bolt and run. I was thinking maybe you could step out a minute and then make an entrance? Let me question him first?"

Kara pulled her head off Lena's to get a better look at her, "yeah of course, I'll just be chillin midair til you need me." 

Kara pulled away from Lena, standing first and then took Lena's hand and helped her up. Kara could hear footsteps approaching so she strode over to the door, opened and shut it softly then took a jump up to chill just above the balcony and out of sight.

 

 

 

Lena walked to her computer, swiveling the chair and sat down quickly. Acting like she was busy typing away a soft knock at her door sounded. Jess opened it and peeped in.

"Marcus is here to see you Ms. Luthor."

"Thank you" she said with a smile. She stood as Marcus came in behind Jess. 

He entered with an already palpable nervous energy, Lena put on her trademark professional face as she shook his hand and invited him to sit in the chair opposite her desk. No couch for him. She took her seat and folded her fingers together in her lap.

"I hope you respect me enough to not dodge around the reason why I've called you in here this morning." 

He nervously itched at his jaw line and then attempted to rest his hands back in his lap, bouncing his left leg as he did so. "I assume it's about last night, but to tell you I'm exhausted after spending time in the water and then an hour on the rescue boat would be an understatement. I'd very much like to be with my family today after surviving such a horrific accident." 

Lena squinted her eyes in the slightest, and tilted her head to the right. "Truthfully I didn't get the chance to sleep last night. I immediately dove into an investigation after I myself survived the ordeal." His leg began to bounce faster. "I'm not going to dance around the edge Marcus, I called you in here to ask about your behavior during the presentation." 

"B-behavior?" He stuttered out, "what- who was even looking at me?"

"Besides my reputable source?" Lena dead panned in reply, "a concerning man was looking at you too. Who was he?"

Marcus brought his hand back up to his jaw line and scratched at it. "Um. I think I want to talk to my lawyer." 

Lena set her hands on her desk and stood, leaning towards Marcus. Any professional facial expression gone and instead replaced with fire fueled intensity. 

"I'm not one to ignore legal processes but I have someone else you can talk to."

On cue Kara landed behind her with an intimidating thud. Lena never broke her eye contact with Marcus' face as Kara came in and stood to her side. Marcus went sheet white at the sight of Supergirl and gripped the edge of his chair. 

Kara folded her arms. "I've interviewed several witnesses and they all confirm a man was glaring at you as you looked at him. Tell us who he was."

Marcus' eyes darted between the two women til he finally sighed. "I think I'll still need a lawyer, but I'll tell you if you agree not press charges against me."

Lena mirrored Kara at this and folded her arms. "Charges? Like what?" 

He pressed his lips tightly together, holding his breath til he answered. "I used to work for him, he was working on something similar...he developed the piece of filter tech I brought to you." 

Lena brought her hands to her hips and looked away, letting out a small huff with her tongue in her cheek.

Kara filled the silence by asking, "so this is why he was angry with you? You took away something he was working on and took the credit with L-Corp?"

Marcus clenched his jaw, "I don't want charges pressed against me."

Lena looked back at him, venom in her voice. "For stealing? Right. Well you're fired and having your name removed from any credit or royalties that are related to this project for starters." 

Marcus couldn't hold her stare and instead looked to Kara, "Listen, I'm not the one who blew the boat! I bet it was him! He's the one you should be confronting."

"That's the point of an investigation, Marcus." Lena snapped. "I'm legally and morally required to let authorities know about this. But I'll note your cooperation if you let Supergirl know who he is and where she can find him."

His eyes darted between the two girls again. "His name is Alec, I'll send you all the contact info I have." He then pulled out his phone and began typing. 

Kara looked at Lena and locked eyes with her, giving her a nod of reassurance. Lena's phone then dinged, she picked it up and scanned the info. It appeared legitimate and she passed her phone to Kara. She then reached down and hit the buzzer under her desk. Jess opened the door a moment later, faultering in her steps as she noticed Supergirl standing next to Lena but quickly recovered her stride. 

"Yes, Ms. Luthor?"

"Jess will you escort Marcus to his desk and make sure he gathers all his belongings. I'll be calling security to escort him off property."

"Of course." She turned back to the door and held it open. 

Marcus stood now, an apologetic look in his eyes as he nodded at both Kara and Lena and then he turned to follow Jess out. At this point Lena sat in her chair and grabbed her office phone, hitting the extension for her security they immediately answered. 

"Ms. Luthor?"

"I need a team to Lab 4, a man named Marcus is being escorted down by Jess to gather his things and he is to then be escorted off property."

"Understood. Will that be all Ms. Luthor?"

"Yes, thank you." She then hung up. Dropping her CEO persona she smiled up at Kara.

"That went easier than I thought it would."

Kara passed her phone back to her. "It did didn't it? I know exactly where this tech company is, I stopped a robbery there about 10 months ago." 

Lena let out a sigh, "well that's convenient." 

Kara glanced at the door and then leaned in and kissed her, she felt little butterflies dance in her stomach as Kara pulled away too soon.

Kara then chuckled, "I'm starting to notice, but you do a little pout when you feel like I don't kiss you long enough." 

Lena felt her ears burn at this. "I..do not? Do I really?" 

Kara crouched down again, bringing her lips back to hers and kissed her much longer. Finally pulling away Lena couldn't help but smile when she did. 

"Yeah, it's adorable." Kara teased. "I'm gunna call Alex and head to this lab now, you good here?"

Lena nodded, "I am, I think I'll finish up a little more work and then call it a day. My bed needs me."

Kara cracked up at his. "Jealoussss. Hopefully I can wrap this up quickly and swan dive into my own." 

Lena raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong with joining me in mine?"

She could tell she short circuited Kara's brain at this. It was so easy to tease her. 

"N-nothing. There's not. I mean. I bet your beds just fine." Kara managed to let out. 

Lena smirked back at her "Go be a hero Supergirl, I'll see you soon." 

Kara backed up towards the door, getting a dopey grin on her face. She turned towards the balcony and shut the door behind her as she took off into the sky and out of sight.

Lena let out a content sigh, then turned towards her laptop. She clicked open her emails, seeing nothing immediately important she decided  _"Eh, screw it. I'm going home."_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know any thoughts in the comments y'all <3


	5. Chapter 5

Kara stayed high above the clouds of National City, her face turned up towards the sun and palms out. She couldn't help but smile as she felt her exhaustion melt away. The lack of sleep on top of a now rainy day just wasn't cutting it, she needed the sunlight. She took in a slow, deep, inhale then widened her smile into a grin as she let gravity take a hold of her. A giggle bubbled out as she spread eagled and rolled over to face the ground, she couldn't help it. She was so incredibly happy these last 24 hours. Sure, the explosion of the boat and the stress of revealing her identity to Lena were heavy, but the payoff was that these years of pining after her best friend were reciprocated. She felt like her heart had grown 10 times in size and now she was descending down to solve the mystery of the explosion-  _and then.._ Kara turned the gravity off and stopped.  _Lena wanted me to come join her....in bed..._  She couldn't help the shade of red she turned and the big grin that grew on her face in excitement. Regardless of what happened, she was just excited to spend time with her. Even if it meant continuing where they left off in the laundry room that morning.  _Rao._

 

The rain was beating down heavy on the metal roof of the warehouse. Kara landed gently in front of the main lobby door. A quick x-ray showed 3 sub levels to the building with about 25 people inside. _Alright Alec, where are you?_ She pulled the glass doors open in front of her and strode in to the receptionists desk, who didn't bother to look at her as he was typing. Kara cleared her throat and the poor receptionist nearly choked on air with how fast he had sucked in his breath. He put a hand on his chest and finally breathed out.

"Um, Ms. Supergirl, how can I help you today?"

"Hello! I am looking for someone named Alec that works here."

He pursed his lips, "Ummm, Alec? I'll check our directory." 

Kara drummed her fingers on the counter and looked around. On the wall were framed pictures of buildings with the company logo in the bottom right corner of all of them.  _I thought this was some kind of research place though?_   _Why does it look like they do_ _architecture_?She thought.

The receptionist tilted his head back up towards her, "I have an Alec listed here but it shows he only started 2 weeks ago, he's one of our field guys. Is that possibly who you're needing?" 

Kara smiled back, "It's gotta be, do you know where he is?" 

The man typed a few more things then grabbed a pen and a bright yellow sticky note, scribbling an address down. "This is the site he's at today." 

"Thanks!" Kara took the note from him and turned to head out the door.

"Supergirl? Is everything okay with him?"

Kara stopped to turn back towards him, noting it's probably more for HR than general curiosity. "Oh, yeah, I just had a couple questions for him! All good!" 

He nervously smiled and offered a little wave as Kara turned back to exit the building. She pushed open the doors and glanced at the address while standing under the awning, then reached down and pulled her phone from her boot. A quick type of the address showed the building was along the north end of the city on the water front. She put the note and her phone away and took off into the heavy rain. 

 

Landing at what had to have been the address, she squinted through the rain and looked around at the mud hole of a construction site she was at. Multiple crews were working around each other on various parts of the building. All of them looking wet and miserable under their hard hats.  _Wait this can't be right?_  She thought.  _This Alec guy is supposed to be a scientist...when the front desk guy told me he was a field guy I just thought that meant he was researching something._.

A younger broad shouldered man came towards Kara at this point, heavy tool bags around his hips and a smudge of mud on his shoulder. 

"Ma'am is everything okay here?" he asked with an air of impatience. 

Kara gave him as friendly of a smile as she could. "Yeah! I'm so sorry to bother you guys, I'm looking for someone named Alec? I just came from his work place and they said I could find him here." 

The man scratched at his 5 o'clock shadow and turned to yell over his shoulder, "Hey Q, do you know of an Alec here?" 

Another man up in a forklift hollered back, "Isn't he with the flat-roofers?" 

The guy turned his attention back to Supergirl and reached a hand out to shake hers, she clasped his and he introduced himself. "Well I'm Terry, I'm the super attendant here. If he's a flat roofer he'll be around the corner that way" He pointed with his thumb behind his shoulder, "but up on the roof of the 2nd smaller building. That's where they're all at today." 

Kara peered around to where he'd pointed and saw the edge of a 2nd building and smiled back to Terry. "Thanks for your help," then hesitated, "sorry you guys are out here in this rain storm." 

Terry shrugged and smiled a little. "Eh it's not so bad." 

Kara took off then and landed as soft as she could on the roof of this second building. About 7 men whipped their heads up and looked at her with wide eyes. 

"Hello gentlemen! I'm looking for Alec?" 

6 of the men then turned their heads towards a younger scrawny guy, who's eyes grew even more wide. He set his drill down and stood up tall. "Uh, I'm Alec." 

_This is NOT the man from the yacht._

Kara put her hands on her hips and scrunched her face up in confusion. "Ahh. Yes. I-"  _what do I do?_   "Can I take a moment of your time to ask you some questions?" _Maybe I should see if he even knows Marcus?_

Alec nodded and darted his eyes at all the other men, seemingly self conscious that all their eyes were on him as he walked towards Kara. 

She gestured to a corner of the roof where they'd be out of ear shot of the others. 

"I'm actually really sorry to bother you, I think I might be chasing the wrong lead but maybe you can help me still." 

Alec looked at her with bewilderment, "like to solve a crime?" 

"Yeeeah, um, do you know a man named Marcus that works with marine engineering?" she asked leaning in. 

Alec just stared at her and let out a soft, "no." 

Kara nodded her head, deciding to feign like this was a routine questioning instead of showing her confusion. She put her hands back on her hips in a Supergirl stance. 

"Okay, that's good! Well! That's all I needed to know then. Carry on with your- uh- with your roofing skills!" 

Alec's mouth parted as he clearly struggled for what to say. So Kara sighed and put a hand on his shoulder. 

"I'll be honest, I was given a wild goose chase I think. I'm really sorry to bug you about all this." she let out. 

Alec sighed, seemingly relieved. "I was honestly worried you were coming at me for a radio I  _borrowed_  from my brother last week. Like I just didn't know what the fuc- fudge was going on, sorry." 

Kara laughed a little. "No, but...Dont steal. Even from siblings. That's wrong." She hesitated wondering how to get out of this awkward conversation now. "Sorry again, uh, dude, it was nice meeting you though!" 

"Wait," Alec said before she went to leap off the building. "My coworkers are gunna give me so much shit for this, what do I tell them?" 

"Hmmm, just tell them you were helping me solve a mystery and it's strictly confidential." Kara gave a little wink and then took off, leaving him looking up into the rain.

 

 _Well this bites. Marcus obviously lied to try and get away._ Kara went towards a building with an over hang to get out of the rain and reached for her phone to text Lena.

 

**Kara: Hey so fun fact. Marcus is a liar.**

 

She hovered there a moment waiting for Lena's usual quick replies but none came. She pursed her lips as she thought hard about the next step.  _I'll just go back to Lcorp, maybe security will know where he went- OOH, he might still be there packing his stuff!_  

Kara zoomed off into the rain towards Lcorp and landed a little more rough than usual on Lena's balcony, sliding on the slick of the rain that had accumulated but luckily regained her balance. Praying that Lena didn't see that she opened the door and peeped in.

It was empty. 

She furrowed her eyebrows at this and pulled her phone back out.

 

**Kara: Is Miss. Workaholic actually home and in bed?**

 

Kara couldn't help but smirk at the thought of Lena scoffing at that text when she read it. Kara turned back around and flew to the ground, choosing to formerly walk into Lcorp to speak to the head of security. After several minutes she was informed that Marcus had already left, a black SUV had picked him up about 15 minutes ago. Kara let out a huff then asked. "Do you have an address on file for him?" 

The head of security tapped on his tablet. "Looks like we just have... well no that can't be right. This address is on the industrial side of town." He turned his tablet towards Kara and it was the same address to the warehouse site she was provided with earlier.  _Great._  

She thanked him for his help and quickly left to head towards the DEO, her next process of elimination was to see if they had facial recognition software to track and find where he was. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small update, apologies about Easter weekend and the business of it. Hopefully this tides ya'll over for a day or two :)


	6. Chapter 6

Descending down onto the DEO balcony Kara looked around for Brainy. Spotting him at his usual spot she made her way over with long wet strides. Leaving wet footprints behind her. Approaching him, he swiveled in his chair and greeted her. 

 "Kara, are you needing assistance?" 

 "I am, I need to know if there's a way we can search city cameras for a man." She pushed wet bangs off her forehead. 

 "Certainly." Brainy answered spinning back in his chair towards the computer. "Who am I searching for?" 

Kara pulled her phone out and opened Lcorps youtube page, finding the tech presentation from the yacht she dragged her finger over the length bar to about 11 minutes in, where a clear shot of each individual scientist was presented. Kara paused on Marcus' face and handed the phone to Brainy. 

 He hummed, "I see. Give me one moment." He connected her phone to the computer, highlighted over Marcus' face and pulled open a separate program. Hitting a few more keys he then hit Enter with finality.

 "This will now keep an eye out for the face of the man you provided. When he shows his face near any cameras, it will flag me." He spun his chair back around to face Kara.

 "This is perfect Brainy, thank you! Let me know the exact moment you're alerted okay?" Kara excitedly hopped and turned to bound off the balcony. If she was going to be waiting, she might as well do it with Lena. She took back off into the pouring rain.

 

 Kara approached Lena's balcony and tuned her ears to Lena's heartbeat. She was asleep, Kara smiled relieved.  _That's why she never replied to my texts, good._   Landing as soft and delicate as she could she opened the door and quietly shut it. Slipping her soaked boots off she walked across the hardwood floors barefoot. She knew Lena kept spare sweatpants and Tee's in a drawer in the room from their various girls nights but she needed to not leave her soaked suit on the ground. She returned to the laundry room for the 2nd time today, unable to help that her mind pictured where they had left off in there earlier. Her ears went red and she pursed her lips as she stripped down out of her suit to just her sports bra and panties. Opening the dryer she threw it in and softly shut the door. She squished her face up as she hit start, hoping it wouldn't make too much noise. Kara walked out of the room and towards where Lena was, shutting the laundry room door behind her to help muffle the noise. She then opened Lena's cracked door and slipped in. Seeing Lena sleeping peacefully on her side, wearing a loose over the shoulder shirt, hair covering her face, and a squishy pillow being hugged to her chest, Kara couldn't help but sigh in content.  _She's so adorable_ , she thought. Kara grabbed a pair of sweats and slipped them on as she hopped towards the bed, choosing to skip a top and just use her sports bra. She pulled back the covers, and eased into position while sitting up and got suddenly nervous. She knew she'd been wanting to do this for years, but suddenly having an intimate moment of just being alone in Lena's room was making her heart palpitate.  _What if she's weirded out by me just getting into bed to cuddle her. What if she changes her mind? What if this is too fast? Wha-_ Kara's tailspin was interrupted by a soft, "Kara?" 

 Kara looked over her shoulder and saw that Lena was turned back, looking at her with sleepy eyes and a soft smile. All of Kara's doubts smoothed away just seeing the dopey look on Lena's face. "Hey" she answered and laid on her back, pulling the blankets up with her head facing towards her. Lena rolled towards Kara, still very groggy, and lazily hung an arm over Kara's stomach on top of the blankets. She stifled a small yawn and asked, "All done?" 

 Kara didn't want to wake her mind up with the specifics, so she just answered, "for now." Already feeling how comfortable Lena's bed was and how amazing it felt to feel her warm arm across her, Kara began feeling the exhaustion of the day. Lena scooted closer, holding her arm tighter over Kara's ribs and she laid her head on top of her chest. Kara crossed her arms up and held onto Lena's arm that was draped over her, amazed that she was so lucky to be doing this. Lena's heartbeat soon changed back to a sleeping rhythm and Kara let her eyes drift shut.

 

Several hours later Kara felt something tickling the end of her nose. Lazily she scrunched her nose and realized it felt like hair, hair that smelt really really good. She opened her eyes to an orange sunset room. A soft glow cast over all walls and furniture. Her face was buried into the back of Lena's head, spooning close. Kara took a deep inhale and pulled Lena even closer. Feeling incredibly content and happy she couldn't help but lean her lips against Lena's shoulder and kiss it. Lena stirred a little and hummed in response. Karas lips tugged into a smile against her skin and she kissed it again, loving how soft it was under her. Lena gently pushed back into Kara and intertwined their fingers, lightly rubbing the back of her thumb. Kara heard her heart rate slowly pick up and had to fight back a grin. She brushed her nose across Lena's shoulder and drifted it towards her neck where she lightly kissed again. Another noticeable spike to Lena's heart rate. Smirking into Lena's neck, she ran her lips upwards, closer to her ear each time.  _thumpthumpthump_.

Lena rolled onto her back, reaching for the back of Kara's head and she pulled her lips down onto hers. Kara released their intertwined fingers as she brought her hand to Lena's cheek and deepened the kiss. There was nothing sleepy about Lena anymore, she was on a mission. Tightening her hold on the back of Kara's hair she slipped her tongue past her lips.  _Rao_. Lena pushed her weight against Kara, and she obliged, letting her roll her onto her back. Lena was now draped across  on her upper body, her leg slipping between Kara's.  _Oh Rao oh Rao_. Lena's confidence was hot. Kara moved her hand down to Lena's hips and gripped her ass. The heat seemed to dial up at this, the kiss becoming more desperate and  _filthy. That's the only word I have for i-_ Lena bit at Kara's lower lip and at this Kara let out a breathy moan, tightning her grip on Lena she rolled her over, pinning her against the mattress. Kara held Lena's arms in place and began kissing down her neck, savoring how loud Lena's pulse was pounding. Kara made her way down to Lena's waist, her breath coming out rapid she looked up at Lena looking for permission, "Keep going?"

Lena looked down into Kara's eyes, dilated and hungry, " _God, yes"_

 

_\-----_

 

Silence. A creak in a floorboard. A sharp intake of breath. The air shifting.

Kara popped her eyes open, the room was dark now and both girls laid naked. Kara had an arm lazily slung over Lena's waist, she was soundly asleep a facing towards her. Her breath soft against Kara's neck. Kara tilted her chin down and listened, the sounds of the buildings piping echoing louder- she focused in on another heartbeat that was too close for comfort. Someone was in Lena's home with them. Someone was making their way to the bedroom. As gently but quickly as Kara could, she leapt out of the bed, threw her sweat pants and bra back on and covered Lena with the blankets. She leapt over to the corner of the room and crouched behind a tall dresser. Not but a few seconds later Lena's bedroom door slowly opened. The intruders heart rate picked up, Kara could practically hear the adrenaline coursing through their veins. Dressed in all black with a ski mask on they came into Kara's line of sight. They held a pistol with a silencer attached and slowly started to raise their arm... 

Kara lunged at the assailant in the blink of an eye, grabbing their arm and shoving it towards the ground- a dulled shot rang out and the bullet struck the hardwood floor of Lena's room. Gripping their arm tight Kara threw them across the room, slamming the attacker against the far wall. Lena gasped and sat straight up. "Ka-" 

The attacker yelled in frustration, stumbling up and leaning against the wall for support. He brandished a knife and hurled it at Lena with all his weight behind the throw. Kara zoomed forward and grabbed it midair between her fingers, landing crouched on top of the bed. She stared the attacker down with her arm still stretched out. He had fallen on all 4 after throwing his knife and met Kara's eyes with a burning intensity. "Who are you!?" Kara yelled. She stepped off the bed and threw the knife down into the wood so hard it stuck straight up as she strode towards the man. She gripped the collar of this shirt with one hand, lifting him up above her head and ripped the ski mask off with her other.  _It IS him!  "_ Marcus!" 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whewwww. Hope this is a fun update. Come holler at me on tumblr if you want at deetledeet.


	7. Chapter 7

_What is he doing here. How dare he. Lena would be dead if I hadn't been here. She would be..._

Chest heaving in anger Kara pushed Marcus harder against the wall and leaned in. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" 

He grit his teeth. Attempting to hide his shock that he'd been so quickly thwarted. "Supergirl? That really is you." He glanced down, no doubt taking in the fact that she was half naked.

Kara practically growled in response. "Why are trying to kill Lena?!" 

He remained silent, looking back up and holding Kara's stare til his eyes flitted to the left. Kara could hear soft steps approaching behind her, then a smooth gentle hand rested on her bare shoulder. She lowered Marcus down til his feet touched the floor, he continued looking at Lena with a look in his eyes that showed he was more intimidated now than when Kara had been glaring at him. She turned to look and saw why, if Lena was envisioning setting Marcus on fire it was probably going to work. The glare she was giving would get a raging bull to back off.  _That's my girl_. 

"Marcus I'm giving you 15 seconds to explain why you've just attempted to kill me before I let Supergirl dangle you off my building." She had pulled a silk robe on and clutched it tight to her with one hand.

Kara couldn't help but smirk as she turned back to glaring at him. 

He swallowed and his mouth twitched.  _Well I'm not waiting._ Kara suddenly spun him around, yanking his arm up against his back and pushed him towards the bedroom balcony door. Super speeding it open, in the blink of an eye Kara was standing on the edge of the railing, gripping his left ankle and holding him above the street. 

He let out a yelp, finally breaking. "You said 15 seconds, that was like 4!" 

"I'm not the one who said 15," Kara answered giving his ankle a shake. "I'm also not as patient as Ms. Luthor." 

Lena came now joining them on the balcony. "Marcus, answers."

He waved his arms frantically trying to align himself "Okay, okay! Bring me down, please!" 

"Mmmmm," Lena sarcastically put her finger to her chin. "Nah, I don't think so." 

Marcus glanced up towards the streets below him and back at Lena. "Alec. Alec is the man I told you about earlier. He's the one behind all of this, okay?"

"Not a good enough answer" Kara replied. "I went to the address you gave earlier, no one there was named Alec except a young confused kid." 

"Thats- It's not- please. Please." His tone grew soft yet serious. "He has my kids. If I sent him a picture of Lena Luthors corpse to him tonight he was going to release them." 

Kara and Lena both looked at each other. Conveying without words, Lena gave a small nod and Kara stepped off the railing, bringing Marcus right side up and setting him down. He slumped to a sitting position and brought his hands to his face. 

"I didn't know what else to do. You've been good to me Ms. Luthor, but they're my kids." 

Lena crouched down to his eye level. "Why didn't you tell us this earlier? Supergirl could've gone in and saved them." She looked up at Kara for reassurance. 

"He threatened to harm them if I didn't tell you exactly what I did." He looked up at Kara. "Go back to that warehouse location. It's more than it seems... But he's expecting that picture. By now he probably thinks I failed." He buried his face in his hands again. "I don't know what to do." 

Lena looked down, lost in thought, pressing her lips together. After a moment she looked up at Kara, cocking one eyebrow up and struggling to contain a smile. "So lets send him a picture." 

Marcus looked up at her suddenly, "What do you mean?"

"We stage it, send him the picture to buy your kids some time and for Supergirl to get there."

Kara grinned now, "That's brilliant" She super sped to Lena's fridge and grabbed a bottle of ketchup, reappearing next to the other two in a gust of wind. "Here I learned this from a high school play, uh, super low budget. Use this to look like blood."

Lena stood, "I am  _not_ getting ketchup in my bed." 

"Aw come on, we'll be careful!" 

Kara sped away again, this time to the laundry room and put her full suit on. She appeared suddenly into the room then and held her fingers in front of her forming a square. "Okay we can stage like you were sleeping, and he shot you. He can even take the gun back to show a bullet was discharged!" She clapped her hands and Lena gave her an exasperated but amused look. 

"Okay, but please, please don't splatter my sheets. Actually I'm changing, I don't want this robe messed with either." Lena disappeared around the corner towards her massive closet. Leaving just Kara and Marcus to wait alone in the room. He fidgeted, scratching at his jaw line, then cleared his throat.

"I uhh.. I admit I'm glad you were here. I don't think I would've been able to live with myself had I followed through. It would have saved my children but to be able to look them in the eyes after all this? I just... I don't know."

Kara gave him an apologetic look. "It's all going to be okay."

He fidgeted again. "Why- I mean- Uh, Why were.... you" He trailed off "you- It's not my business, never mind." He looked down quickly, turning red. 

Kara's mouth opened and closed a few times, not sure how to reply but she felt her ears burn. 

Lena came back in just in time to stop the awkward silence, in a pair of gym shorts and a loose t shirt. She crawled into bed and tried to make it look as natural as possible. Kara came over then with her bottle of ketchup. "Okay to recreate the scene. Marcus walks in, arm stretched with the gun..." Kara couldn't help but glare back at him. "Before I chucked you at a wall." His face turned apologetic. " He would have shot youuuu. Here. So a chest hit seems right." Kara leaned over to Lena then, "can I poke a hole in this shirt?" 

Lena looked down at her shirt with a small frown, "yeah that's fine."

Kara pulled the fabric towards her and stuck her finger through the shirt with ease, just above Lena's heart. Then popped the cap off the bottle. "Okay this might be cold."

She gripped the bottle and let some squeeze through the hole under the shirt against Lena's skin. She shivered a little and Kara whispered out an apology, then pushed the shirt against it, causing it to ooze.

"Ugh, that feels weird." Lena grimaced but chuckled. 

"Alright." Kara took a few steps back and dimmed the lights. From afar it really did look legit. "Give me the phone Marcus." 

Kara took a few steps back and held out an open hand. He placed the phone in it and she swiped open the camera and aimed. "Okay, look dead." 

Lena stuck her tongue out dramatically and Kara laughed, "No i'm serious just like, hang your jaw open a little." 

She did as she was told and Kara snapped the pic. "Alright." Kara stepped back towards Lena to show her. Giving her nod of approval, Kara then handed the phone back to Marcus as Lena got up and headed to her bathroom.

"K, look good? If it does- send it." He nodded and Kara watched as attached the image to a text and hit send. "Alright, you're coming with me down." Marcus went to speak but Kara held a hand up. "Sorry man, despite all of this now I still do not trust you here alone with her." 

"Oh, yeah. It's fine." 

Kara then went into Lena's bathroom and spoke quietly, "you going to be okay here now?"

Lena looked over Kara's shoulder to make sure Marcus was out of sight and then gently kissed Kara. "Thank you." She then pulled her into a hug. Kara wrapped her arms around her and rubbed the small of her back. "Of course."

"Seriously Kara, thank you."

Kara pulled back and cupped her face. "You thanking me for saving your life or for last nigh- OW" Lena playfully smacked Kara's shoulder.

"You know what I mean," Lena smirked, "...and that did not hurt, stop being dramatic." 

"Okay, okay." Kara laughed and kissed Lena again quickly then went to pull away but Lena grabbed around her neck and pulled her back in for a deeper kiss. 

"That's the thank you for last night." She let Kara go and turned to continue wiping away ketchup, a smug look on her face. Kara didn't try and fight the grin that spread out on her own. 

 

 

 

Landing Marcus a little more roughly than she normally would she set him down a block away from Lena's building. "Alright, go lay low somewhere. Lena gave me your info and I'll text you when I have your kids safe."

He extended his hand then to shake Kara's. She took it, keeping it curt, then took off towards the warehouse she'd been at previously. 

As Kara flew towards it she tried to remember anything out of the ordinary she had seen.  _There was a receptionist...the paintings on the wall... Some back rooms I gue-"_ She stopped suddenly, jaw slowly dropping and then smacked her own head.  _I'm an idiot! I x-rayed the place! It had basement levels! Warehouses don't have sub basements!"_   She zoomed forward, faster than she had been previously flying and arrived within seconds above the location. Another x-ray scan confirmed it. The building had a normal upper level with shop tools, metal cutting machinery and a few office rooms but below laid 3 levels, about 10 bodies seemed to be down there with 3 of them being smaller ones on the lowest floor.  _That's got to be the kids_.  _And what warehouse has people here at 3 in the morning._ She continued her scan and found an elevator shaft at the back of the building. Deciding that was the best way in she flew towards a hatch on the roof and pulled it open. Squeezing in she then floated down 2 levels til she landed on top of the elevator. Tugging at the escape latch she peered down in and saw it was empty.  _So do I take out everyone on the lower level or draw them up towards the top? Probably best to sneak in and grab the kids. If I make a ruckus upstairs it might endanger them._ She nodded to herself and glided down into the elevator. She hit the door open button and stood to the side, the lead making it so she couldn't peep through to see where bodies were, she slowly moved her head to look out at the immediate area. Seeing no one near the door she crouched and darted towards a corner near a table. From above the building she had seen the kids in the northwest corner, maybe 50 yards away from where she now was. 3 men with guns stood at the far end of the room they must be in. Between Kara and the men were rows of tech lab equipment. Whatever they were doing down here wasn't good, especially if they were using the construction company upstairs as a front. Kara pulled her phone from her boot and snapped a few pictures, Brainy or Lena might recognize what all this is, at the very least she could show it to local authorities. Placing her phone back she skirted along the edge of the wall, keeping low and fast. She debated on taking the 3 guards out quickly or somehow  _quietly_ opening a hole in the sheet rock. Deciding that the guards getting knocked out was the best course of action she slid around the corner and edged towards where they were.

In a rush of wind she fist popped one in the face, elbowed the back of the head of another, and knee kicked the nose of the 3rd. All three fell at the same time around her. With a satisfied nod she went to open the door. It wouldn't budge, a key pad entry was needed. Kara rolled her eyes and lazer beamed it. It fizzled and smoked, she then pulled it open. The 3 kids laid cuddling on a cot. Kara caught a camera in the upper left corner of the room and lazered that too. She then approached the kids and shook the oldest looking one awake. 

"Hey, hey little buddy. Wake up." The kids eyes shot open, he had to have been no older than 10 or 11. He was wide eyed, seemingly trying to convince his brain that what it was seeing was real. 

"Supergirl?" 

Kara gave a reassuring smile. "Lets get you all out of here, sound good?"

He nodded and wiped his eyes then turned and shook his younger sisters awake. They looked at Kara with the same bewildered look. The youngest was about 4 or 5 and more scared than the other two. Kara knelt down to their eye level. "My name is Supergirl and I'm going to take you home to your mom and dad. Is that okay?" The little one nodded and her eyes started to tear up. The oldest turned to her "No, shhh. Shhh. This is a game we are playing now. The be quiet game. Lets be quiet." The middle girl turned to Kara and asked "Do we need to be quiet?"

Kara nodded, "I don't think these guys will be very happy if they find out I came to rescue you." Kara turned to the little one again. "Can I hold you?" She turned to look at her big brother and he reassured her, she then held her hands out to Kara and she scooped her up. The middle girl grabbed Kara's free hand and held it tight. They all 4 made their way for the door and Kara peeped around the corner, the coast was clear. She quickly ran at a pace comfortable with the 2 kids towards the elevator and hit the button. The doors didn't open. She bit her lip and listened, the elevator was moving, coming down now but the lead lining was preventing Kara from seeing how many goons were in there. Kara pulled the 3 kids off to the left and set a table on it's side, instructing them all to duck behind it. 

"Stay here, I might have to fight some guys." Kara quickly sped to the opposite side and laid another 3 tables on their sides as a diversion. She then went back to the elevator and pressed flat against the wall. The doors dinged and opened. 2 gun barrels entered her line of sight and she waited for them to pass. The men moved slow, looking towards their fallen mates in front of them. Another 2 came behind them.  _Just 4 then, easy._

Kara grabbed the man closest to her, planting her feet she pivoted her hips to swing him straight into the wall at her side. She then grabbed the gun of another from his hands and hit the butt of it against his face, sending him back a few feet out cold. She grabbed the 3rd, slinging him over her shoulder and slamming him to the ground. She stood now and faced down the final man. His eyes wide in shock he raised one hand in defeat and set his gun down on the ground, kicking it towards Kara. She set her hands on her hips to intimidate him. 

"Do you know why I'm here?"

"I really don't but please don't punch me." 

Her eyes squint in amusement. "What is this place."

"They don't let me know, I was hired to protect it. That's all I know." 

He seemed genuine, and scared shitless. 

Kara leaned towards him. "Are you aware they were keeping kids locked up here?" 

His eyes widened. "N-no. No I didn't." 

Kara sighed and looked over towards where all 3 kids were looking at her over the table.   
"I need to tie you up, just in case. No hard feelings." 

The man complied and pulled zip ties out of his own tactical vest, a little too eager to please.

Kara tied his arms behind him, then his legs together. 

"Cops will be here soon. But real quick, how did you know I was down here?"

"Uh, our censor. We were alerted that something turned a key pad down here off so we came to check."

Kara nodded satisfied. "Do you know who Alec is?"

"I do! He isn't here, um I did personal security for him. It's how I was hired for this. But I- I really didn't know it was to do anything shady." 

"It's okay, I actually believe you. Just tell me where I can find him."

He gave Kara the address, a downtown residence and a description of the balcony for Alec's personal condo. She thanked him again then gathered up the kids, leaving him tied. A quick phone call to Alex was all she had to do. She then texted Marcus she had them. Once done, they all stepped into the elevator. Kara reopened the latch above and one by one flew them to the roof, carrying up the littlest one last. 

"Okay guys, ready to fly?" The wide eyes and grins made Kara laugh. "I'll need your help finding your home. Think you'll recognize it from up high like a birdie?" she asked the little one in her arms. The girl nodded still smiling. "It has a yellow door!" 

"Ooh I can't wait to see it!" Kara answered smiling.  

Kara had the oldest kid climb on her back, then held the other two one in each arm. She slowly lifted up, making sure they were okay with the way they were being held. And flew in the direction the oldest gave her. A short, careful flight later she was landing a few blocks north of downtown in a residential area of older homes. A woman stood on the front porch, looking eager and clutching her hands to her chest. The kids enthusiastically ran to her, tears streaming down her face and she fell to her knees pulling them all into a hug. "Thank you Supergirl, thank you! Marc called me and said you'd be here soon. I really can't thank you enough." She choked back her emotions and kissed her kids. Kara couldn't help but smile, but feel bad. The authorities surely would have questions for Marcus, especially after his attempt to kill Lena.

"You kids be good okay?" Kara yelled out to them as she turned to leave. The youngest one pulled away from her mom to look back and waved enthusiastically at her. Kara waved back too and then took off.  _What a cute kiddo...._

 _But now it's time to deal with Alec._  

 


	8. Chapter 8

Alex' phone lit up, abruptly buzzing on her kitchen counter. She was just finishing a glass of water before going to bed, finally, after an extremely long day. 

_This better be good._

She set her glass down and saw it was Kara calling,  _because of course it is_. 

"Hello?"

"Alex! Hey! Real quick, I'm at a warehouse on the corner of 13th and Filmore. Some goons need to be round up, I took care of them all but they had 3 kidnapped kids here." 

"Whoa, nice job then sis."

"Thanks, yeah, it's Marcus Connel's kids." 

 _Wait...what. "_ The same Marcus you were telling me about this morning? That was on the yacht?" 

"Yep, he's the one." Kara paused a moment, then let a guilty groan come out. "Yeahhhh...I guess I need to fill you in on a lot. He was being black mailed by a man named Alec, the one I texted you about from Lcorp around 9 this morning?"

"I remember" Alex sighed, feeling like 9am was 12 years ago.

"He took Marcus' kids and told him if he didn't kill Lena he'd never see them again." Kara's tone got serious. "He came close to doing it, if I had been anywhere else she would be dead."

"Serious?" her eyes went wide. "What happened?" Alex rinsed her glass at put it in her dishwasher.

"He tried shooting her in her sleep! Had a silencer on his pistol and everything." 

Alex put a hand on her hip, slightly confused. "Wait how did you stop it?" 

"A few punches to the face? My usual?"

"No, Kara I mean, when was this?"

"Like an hour ago, wh-" Kara sucked in a breath. "I mean. I was like. We were just chit chatting. Um, like, at her house and he just. Came up behind her and my super hearing heard him. Yeah." She was speaking way too quickly.

"You said she was sleeping." Alex couldn't help but let a smile tug at her lips.  _What is she trying to cover?_  

"I meant like, she had a long day and we were just watching a movie and she was dozing. That's all."

"Uh-huh. Okay" 

"Okay so...get the DEO to round those guys up K that's the only reason I was calling. Also so Marcus can be questioned about all this. Get someone on that." She was being way to curt now, avoiding the previous topic. 

"Okay Kara, you going after this Alec now?"

"I'm going to drop Marcus' kids off at their home and then go straight over."

"Be safe."

"Always." 

Alex hung the call up and shook her head as she scrolled to dial the nightshift lead agent on duty.  _I don't get why Kara was being so weird about admitting she was hanging out with Lena. They have movie nights all the time I thought._

\-------------------------

 

Kara arrived at the condo described to her, identifying the balcony that was attached to Alec's home. The lights were on, she did a quick scan for anything that might raise suspicion and saw him pacing and fuming near his couch.  _Well this should be fun._ Feeling the anger and frustration of the day bubbling up, with a burst of speed she opened his balcony door, not caring that some of the glass shattered and fell to the floor. She stood in the frame with her hands on her hips, appearing as intimidating as possible. He stopped dead in his tracks, eyes the size of dinner plates and dropped his drink to the floor.

" _Shit!"_

He turned to bolt to his left and Kara lazered just in front of him, hitting the floor just before his feet hit. He yelped and came to a stop, whipping his head back to glare at her. 

"Going somewhere?" Kara asked with a tilt of her head. She dropped her hands from her hips and balled her fists as she strut towards him. He took several steps back before bumping into an end table, his hands up in surrender. 

"Okay, okay, listen!" He stammered out. 

"Oh I'm listening, can't wait to hear why attempting to kill innocents and kidnapping children was on your to-do list." 

He stared her down. Contemplating how to answer. 

Kara grew impatient. "If you just tell the truth it'll make the court case easier." 

He gripped the end table behind him and leaned against it. "My company.. I'm very invested in tech." He took in a deep breath and grit his teeth. "Dr. Connel stole what I'd been working on and took it straight to that Luthor bitch." 

Kara balled her fists tighter and dropped her chin down, glaring deeper at him. "Watch your words." 

If he was intimidated, he didn't show it on his face but his knuckles grew white as he clenched his end table tighter. "I wasn't going to let Luthorcorp," he corrected himself, "Lcorp, whatever, have it. I'd rather it be blown and them dead." 

Kara folded her arms at this point. "So to save earths oceans you would have rather had people dead? Just for the monetary gain it would have given you?" 

He looked out the window behind her, completely indifferent to what she had said, as if she was criticizing him for not liking mustard on a sandwich. 

He shrugged his shoulders, "doesn't matter now. I knew you'd be coming for me eventually. It's just a shame Marcus  _and_ Luthor are surviving it." 

Kara shook her head, "No one deserves to die. Marcus is going to jail. I'm not here to protect him- or Ms. Luthor. I'm here to make sure justice is served." 

 

 

The DEO was radioed in and Alec taken into custody, as well as Marcus. Apparently it was quite the screaming match when they laid eyes on each other in the precinct. Kara kind of wished she was there for it, but her only thoughts had been to return to Lena now that all of this headache was taken care of. 

Landing on her bedroom balcony she opened the door quietly, Lena was in bed typing on her laptop, thick framed glasses perched on the end of her nose. Kara let out a soft "hey" to not startle her and she glanced up, an instant smile on her face. 

"My hero." she cooed sarcastically and set her laptop on her nightstand.

Kara walked forward and sat on the edge of her bed. "What were you working on?" 

"Emails I neglected earlier, nothing too important." She scoot towards Kara and leaned her chin on her shoulder. "Tell me about everything."

As Kara told her the details, Lena began absentmindedly playing with her blonde curls. The simplicity and comfort of it distracted Kara away from what she was saying, making her lose any train of thought. Green eyes looked up and met blue, their cheeks blushing pink. Kara broke the eye contact to look at her boots as she kicked them off. 

"Anyways...the whole ordeal came down to a man being mad his hard work was stolen. Instead of being sensible about it he chose to go Bond villain mode." Kara was talking with her hands too much again and Lena had to chuckle. 

"Are you Bond then?" 

Kara posed her hands into a gun, a goofy grin on her face. "I did use some lazers!" 

Lena laughed at this then raised an eyebrow. "Does this make me your Bond girl?" 

Kara's grin shifted down into a slacked jaw, at a loss of words. Lena loved rendering her speechless, it was too easy. She began playing with Kara's hair again and tilted her head as she held Kara's gaze, waiting for an answer. Kara finally croaked out a "sure." 

Lena let out a satisfied hum then asked, "so what now? I'm not tired at all. I think my sleeping schedule is going to be in trouble." She moved her hand off of Kara's hair and began scratching at her back. 

"We...could.." Kara began twisting to face her, nervous energy radiating off of her.

"Yes?" Lena asked, egging her on by moving her hand down to the inside of Kara's thigh. 

"We-" she breathed out, finally kneeling between Lena's legs she brought both hands onto her hips and guided her to lay down. She hovered over Lena, as if waiting for permission. Lena raised her eyebrow then reached up, holding to the back of Kara's neck she pulled her down towards eager lips. She felt her full weight drop down onto her and sighed in content. Relishing in the fact that this was her life now and she couldn't be more happy.  


End file.
